User blog:BadgerTv0/How BrBa will end in my opinion
Episode 9 - The Decesion - Hank deals with deciding what to do next (read what he can do above). Walt truly hasn't quit and begins cooking with Todd, his covering lie to Skyler is that he is looking for a job. Hank gets an eavsdrop bug (like Walt did to Jesse's car in season 4) and plants it on Walt's car when Walt is home, and Hank and Marie have an akward super at Walts, where Walt lies to Skyler and tells her he hasn't found a job yet. Walt meets a mad Lydia - who has heard he "quit" - but he calms her down and tells her he lied to his wife to get his kids back, Lydia tells him she doesn't trust him because he can quit at any moment, Walt tells her she's over reacting, Hank watches the meeting from the far. Walt threatens Lydia - because she threatens to tell the DEA about him, beleving he'll quit anytime soon. Walt heads back home and "goes to the bathroom" where he calls Saul and asks him to do a favor by calling the DEA and telling them Lydia is a murderer, Saul does so and Gomez goes on to get Lydia, they arrest her and Madrigal gets shut down. Walt calls Declan and tells him they're business will have to be face-to-face from that point forward. Episode 10 - Hank follows Walt close behind, Walt meets with Declan and tells him that their business will not be 24/7 due to the fact it's just him and Todd, Declan offers to give him a man and Walt tells him that won't be the right thing to do, because it makes him seem desperate. Declan tells Walt he needs a certain amount of batches, which Walt says he can't do by the date Declan gives him, Declan tells Walt he has to, or he looses his business. Walt lies to Skyler and tells her he got a job that requires him to work for a full day once a week, in that full day him and Todd cook for the entire day (similar to how him and Jesse cooked for 4 days, but this is only 1 a week). Meanwhile Jesse gets back with Andrea. Walt calls Declan again and asks him if money will do, Declan tells him he'll get half the batch he asked for, and the money for the other half and the deal will work, Walt agrees. Walt hurries to Jesse's house and asks him for money, but Jesse declines, Walt tells Jesse he'll turn him to the DEA otherwise, Jesse gives him 1/3 of his money, Walt thanks him and tells him he'll repay him, but asks if he should in drugs or money, making Jesse mad. Jesse tells Walt he's clean and Walt asks if he's sure, Jesse starts a fight. In the end of the fight, Jesse tells Walt to go on to be the king and to never show his face again, and also to leave the money outside. Episode 11 - Hank goes to Jesse's house and 'interrogates' him. Jesse fights Hank, but Hank escapes and drives off. Hank covers his browses, theres only 2, on his face via makeup. Skyler catchs Walt talking to Tedd on the phone and finds out he lied, she threatens him and tells him to leave the house. TO BE CONTINUED Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Category:Blog posts